overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Ravencaster
Lord Ravencaster is the seventh saga of Overture 3. A merciless and dangerous former wizard of Carnetrada escaped from the island prison, Vankila Saari and it was up to the king's men to stop him before he get revenge upon the Kingdom of Harracktor. Synopsis The impenetrable island fortress of Vankila Saari housed the most dangerous criminals in Harracktor. Most of these people were dangerous mages from Carnetrada who had been taken as prisoners in years past. Vankila Saari, specially designed to house these inmates with defenses mounted against magic use was thought to be inescapable. Only one wizard was able to escape it unaided, Lord Ravencaster. High Alert News would reach Harracktor of Ravencaster's escape from Vankila Saari and Xavier Cortez and Valandil Singollo would go to Vankila Saari to investigate. There, they would the single tower that once held Ravencaster and pools of blood from the guard he had blown to bits with magic. Unable to find anything that would aid in tracking Ravencaster all they could do was wait for when he would strike. Both the Snake Eaters and the Sacred Sword began training their men for battle, Ravencaster was an extremely dangerous enemy and they would need all their might to topple him. Ravencaster a master of intimidation. The Sacred Sword's Spire, a beacon of hope and and a symbol of the military's power was blown up by Ravencaster in a single magical attack. Ravencaster cackled and flew off, northward. Xavier Cortez rallied the citizens of Harracktor to follow Ravencaster and they managed to find him in a mysterious ruin. There the wizard revealed his intention, to kill King Bukoski VII to get revenge on King Bukoski VI who had been the one to get him incarcerated for so many years. With that, Ravencaster disappeared and the Harracktorians were unable to locate him. The Prophecy Ravencaster would show up in Xanadu and and take over Xanadu castle. The king and his men rushed into the ballroom to confront Ravencaster and found they had walked into a trap. Ravencaster had enchanted the room in the short time he was in it so that the king's men were powerless to stop Ravencaster from killing the king. Ravencaster scoffed at the king's foolishness and recanted a prophecy that had come to him in a vision: "I have already seen the coming fire, My dear King. Even if I do not end you here, your days are numbered. You will die, just like the ones who have come before you and the ones who will come after you. The most feared yet revered shall tread this Earth once more. Defeated once, but not twice, the most loyal servant shall cement his place upon this Earth. Four fragments shall scatter across the Earth, penetrable only by the sword you hold most sacred. The sins of man shall be relished in, for it is only our nature. A new age shall be born, the Age of Artheemius!" Ravencaster then approached the king, placing a finger upon his forehead preparing to finish him, when calamity struck Ravencaster. Ravencaster toppled over, dead, for age had finally caught up to the man. In Ravencaster's haste he had refused to acknowledge he was ill and now, he lay dead. Bukoski, having just been spared from death by a fortunate turn of events nearly whited out. The Kingdom of Harracktor had avoided disaster only by fortunate timing. The threat of Ravencaster was gone, but the prophecy he had delivered was something to ponder. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 3